


A miraculous caper

by SaltyOni666



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, El Topo | Antonio redemption, Le Chevre | Jean Paul redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mime Bomb redemption, Swearing, mute hacker mime bomb, new identities, tigresse | Sheena redemption, turtle miraculous user El Topo | Antonio | Tortuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: After a botched heist that nearly costed V.I.L.E. their secrecy from the public, Carmen's four former classmates are running for their lives. After a few months of hiding, they decided to settle permanently in Paris, where, they discovered a threat not even V.I.L.E. or A.C.M.E. were aware of.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 127





	1. new beginings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayuriFanficWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug crossover salt prompt + AU + One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038042) by [SayuriFanficWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld). 



"Urgh... Are we at this flat of yours yet?"

"For the last time we're not so far away so please be patient.”

Sheena, formerly known as ̎Tigress ̎, was in a bad mood… Actually, scratch that, she was in an ATROCIOUS mood and it wasn't just today, she was like that for months now, ever since THE day. That fateful day in which her, La Chèvre's, Mime Bomb's and El Topo's life drastically changed for the worst. All this thanks to a mistake, one mistake, the one of too many.

It all began with a mission, they were all four sent to meet with an associate of V.I.L.E to retrieve a bunch of works of art he and his men stole in the last month and to bring them back to the HQ.

But then Carmen showed up again, they fought against her and lost, again, and after that she disappeared with the works of art, again.

What they didn't expect however was ACME showing up sometimes later forcing them to flee not noticing one of the agents putting a micro tracker device on Mime Bomb's hat, only to find about it when they were back at the HQ.

The device has been taken care of before ACME could locate them but the council were beyond furious at the quartet.

Furious to the point they decided to terminate them once for all, yes, failure is usually tolerated in V.I.L.E it's been caught which leads you to be severely punished, most of the time it was brainwashing.

But sometimes there's THE failure, the one which can't be simply ignored, the straw that broke the camel's back. And with their mistake, Tigress, Mime Bomb, El Topo and La Chèvre didn't just break the camel's back, they smashed it.

The quartet tried to explain themselves, to say it wasn't their fault, but Carmen Sandiego's as always. But the council didn't want to hear a thing their decision was final.

But their punishment wasn't going to be a simple brainwashing, oh no, in the council's eyes it was too lax for what the quartet has done, no, exemples needed to be done in order to show to all operatives from the organisation what happens when you push your luck too far.

Instead of their memories, they were going to pay for their failure with their lives.

The declaration of their sentence hit them like a pack of bricks and their faces morphed into an expression of shock and horror.

Die, there going to die? They were going to execute them?

Quick shock left a place to panic, a gigantic panic making the four young adults one single thought: RUN!!!!

And running they did. Without any warning the four now former operatives were running trying to find an escape, other V.I.L.E operatives chasing after them with deadly weapons in their hands.

Finally they found an escape by stealing the helicopter normally used by the cleaners, flying as far away as possible from V.I.L.E and their near-certain death.

Hours later they landed on a tiny island to catch their breath and quickly they realized hard truth :

They messed up. They messed up big time. And now V.I.L.E condemned them. All their work, the efforts, the sacrifices they had done to get where they were. Their whole life they had built. And now it is gone.

Soon the shock left a place for anger to erupt and very quickly violent arguments exploded, each of them trying to blame the other for this fiasco, wanting to make anyone aside themselves responsible for ruining their lives.

But it was no use and they knew it. Blaming each other wasn't going to change the fact their times as V.I.L.E operatives were over, it wasn't going to change the fact they were rogues now and it wasn't going to change the fact that their former superiors wanted them dead.

Exhausted from their arguments and the intense shock they lived, the quartet tried to get some sleep, away from each other, some, like, Tigress, trying to hide tears of frustration, haunted by one crucial question: ̎ What are they going to do now? ̎

The following day, recuperated from their emotions they regroup together to decide what to do next. After a long debate the group decided that the best thing to do first was to go MIA for a time, El Topo had carefully suggested that maybe they could try to contact Black Sheep and ask for her help only to be violently shut down by an angry Tigress.

"I would rather die than ask for Black Sheep's help.”

So then they decided to hide from V.I.L.E on their own.

And so with their plan in mind they gathered in the helicopter to the nearest country where, after they got rid of the helicopter, they hid for a while avoiding all potential V.I.L.E spy or contact who could tattle on them.

Then they left for another country under new temporary identities, courtesy of Mime Bomb's hacking skills, who would have guessed the mime was actually a hacker and a very good one.

There, they stayed hidden too before once again going to another country with another identity and they kept that pace for a while.

Months after they started going MIA, the group feeling that V.I.L.E's search for them didn't seem to be as strong as it was before, decided to set themselves permanently in a country while still keeping a low profile.

Which bring back to their current location: Paris

“But seriously Jean-Paul a Bakery of all places? And were you forced to rent that fla-”

Before Tigress could say more, Mime Bomb smacked a hand on her mouth, mimicked nervously to her to shut up while La Chèvre and El Topo discreetly, also nervous, looked around them to see if anyone heard them.

“Denis is right Sonia.” La Chèvre whispered angrily at her. “Don't forget we must keep a low profile! My name, especially in public, is Alexandre and unless you want us to be busted by ‘you-know-who’, you better start remembering that. ̎

While removing his hand from Sonia's mouth, Mime Bom- no, Denis, with El T- Marco, nodded in agreement with Alexandre 's statement.

When they chose France for their, hopefully, permanent stay, they found new identities which would be their permanent legal names.

And so Tigress became Sonia Parker, La Chèvre Alexandre Riviere, El Topo Marco Álvarez and Mime Bomb Denis Dumont and at the right moment they were going to an flat Alexandre rented from a couple of bakers whose bakery was located in the 18th arrondissement.

̎ Tch. Whatever, Alexandre. I still can't believe you rented a flat from bakers.” Snapped Sonia.

“Well excuuuuse me princess. But we don't exactly have the budget to get a room at places like the 16th arrondissement or Le Grand Paris.” Alexandre answered, rolling his eyes. ̎Anyway, from what I know those bakers are very successful and from what I saw in the pictures the flat upside their bakery and home seem more than decent so it should be fine. ̎

Sonia snorted at this. Yeah right. As if things should be fine for them in their situation.

A few minutes later they were finally in front of the bakery which on the first look didn't indeed seem bad. Turning face to the others Alexandre warned them with a serious tone.

“Okay from now I will be the one talking. Whatever is happening just shut up got it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Sonia despite being still in a bad mood.  As they entered the bakery they were invaded by a strong delicious smell of bread and pastries, the inside was bright and beautifully decorated.  And at the counter was standing a massive man and a petite woman, surely the owners.  When they saw the quartet, the couple smiled at them while the man greeted them.

“Bonjour messieurs et madame. En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider?” (Hello sirs and madam. What can we do for you ?)

Alexandre greeted him back politely. “Bonjour, je m’appelle Alexandre Rivière et ce sont mes amis Marco Álvarez, Sonia Parker et Denis Dumont. Nous sommes là pour l'appartement à louer. ̎ (Hello, my name is Alexandre Riviere and they’re my friends Marco Álvarez, Sonia Parker and Denis Dumont. We are here for the flat.)

Hearing this, the man's smile cheered up even more and he and his wife hastened to come shake their hands.

“Oh oui Nous vous attendions. Je suis Tom Dupain-Cheng et voici ma femme Sabine Cheng.” (Oh yes we were waiting for you. I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng and this is my wife, Sabine Cheng.) 

“Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Dupain-Cheng et Madame Cheng.” (A pleasure to meet you mister Dupain-Cheng and madame Cheng.)

“Un plaisir également Monsieur Riviere.” M. Dupain-Cheng's wife, Sabine, answered him, smiling as her husband. “Mais suivez-nous vous et vos amis devez être impatient de voir l'appartement et de vous installer après un si long voyage.” (A pleasure too mister Riviere.) (But please follow us. I'm sure you and your friends can't wait to see the flat and to set yourself after such a long trip.)

“Cela serait parfait merci.” (It would be perfect thank you.) Alexandre answered.

While following the couple upstairs, the former V.I.L.E member listened them talking about how they will like to live here, what are the best places in the district and many other things and as they entered the flat they once again thanked the Dupain-Cheng couple before the bakers let them set themselves in their new living space.

The flat was very spacious, with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a little kitchen and a living room with a big window, giving the room a beautiful sunny light.

La Chèvre, Mime Bomb and El Topo begin to store their belongings while Tigress just leaning against the big window looking at the city with the same scolding expression she's had for a long time now.

La Chèvre was about to severely tell her to stop grumbling in her corner and to come help them when a few knocks at the door take the group by surprise.

Who was that? The owners maybe? But they just left them? But more importantly, who's gonna answer at the door?

Finally after a while staring at each other not sure what to do, it's El Topo who decides to see who was at the door, only to find in front of him a petite young girl who wouldn't be no more than 15 with black hair and big bright blue eyes who looked shyly at him with a smile.

“Bonjour. My name is Marinette. I'm the owner's daughter, I'm here to welcome you and to see if you are well settled.  El Topo smiled at the young girl, from what he saw he can tell she seemed to be a very nice girl.  “Holà Marinette nice to meet you. I'm Marco and this is Alexandre, Denis and Sonia.”

The two other men waved at Marinette, smiling politely while Tigress just groaned not moving from where she was standing. Noticing the surprised expression of the young girl at the older woman's behavior, El Topo quickly turned to the young teen with a nervous smile.  “S-Sorry about her. The trip was very long so she's very exhausted.” Said El Topo, trying to reassure the young girl. “Anyway. We are very well settled thank you for asking. You can tell your parents the flat is perfect.”  Marinette's smile shined bright at the statement.

“Great. I'll make sure to tell them. Oh and before I go.” She gives El Topo a white box with pastries inside. “Those are macarons. I made them as a welcome gift, I didn't know what you liked so they are chocolates and vanilla.”

“Woaw thank you. They look delicious, I'll make sure everyone gets some.” The older man promised her with a smile.

“Okay. I'll go now, goodbye.”

̎”Bye.” Closing the door El Topo turned toward the others.  “I like this chiquita, she's nice. And look she even made macarons for us.” He said as he was putting the macarons on the table.

Curious, they all take a macaron, aside from Tigress who was still in her corner grumpy.

Immediately after their first bite, the three men had stars in their eyes and quickly took another one.

“Come on amiga. Just come and try at least one, you'll see they are very tasty.” El Topo was telling her while taking a bite.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Tigress joined them at the table. With a critical look, she took a macaron, a chocolate one, and took a bite. It was... not bad. In fact it was very good. The soft biscuit was melting in her mouth and the chocolate ganache was very tasteful and creamy provoking a great explosion of flavours. She even surprised herself by taking another one, and the others seem to have noticed too since they were staring at her with a little smirk.

With a little sigh Tigress just gave in and kept going on eating the macaroons.

While they were finishing the goods Tigress looked absently at their flat feeling a bit relaxed for the first time since their escape from V.I.L.E. Maybe things will be fine for them after all. Just maybe.

Minutes later, the former-agents were finishing unpacking when an explosion erupted far away.

“Qué pasa?” El topo said as he looked out of the window. “Uh, guys, would you believe me if I said that a giant flock of pigeons are attacking the city?”

Everyone in the room gave him a confused look, before looking out of the window. “Nom de- there IS a giant flock of pigeons attacking the city.” le chèvre shouted in surprise.

“What happened here for an event like this to begin with?” tigresse asked, shocked from the display. She looked outside to see someone in animal costumes. the girl has a black haired pigtails and was wearing a ladybug themed skinsuit, wielding a… yoyo? The two fought, or at least one of them did, a man in a pigeon suit  _ seriously, what on earth is going on? _ Some time later, the damage to the city has been restored

“... Dennis, can you look them up, they may look pathetic, but the girl is confident, like they met- or fought before.” tigresse ordered the mute hacker. The mime then took out a tablet, only for seconds later to hand them over said tablet with something on it opened.

“The... Ladyblog?” alexandre looked puzzled before Sonia took it off him. Soon, she has the look of someone going through something. “This can’t be right.”

“Is there something wrong, amiga.” El topo asked worriedly

“Wrong is too insignificant for this. According to this site, this isn’t the first time this heroes fought against this ‘mister pigeon’, that’s him right there, and he’s not their only enemy. this hero's name is, quite fittingly, Ladybug, who is said to hold the power of creation and can reverse all these enemies damages. There was also another hero, named black cat, or Chat noir, who's powers are the complete opposite, and he's a slacker, their words.” she explained her worries. "whoever runs the blog believes that they're a couple, despite the heroine's numerous objections."

"Mon dieu, these Parisians are crazy." Le chèvre commented

“ In fact...these enemies, or akumas, are pretty much like us, if you think about it." tigresse stated "You get caught and defeated, your memories as them will be wiped, along with all the damage you've caused.”

“As us?” Alexander asked with concern.

“According to this site, all of these akumas were people with negative emotions, corrupted by someone named Hawk Moth by his corrupted butterflies, named Akumas.” she continued.

“So, more like temporary V.I.L.E. agents.” le chèvre thought aloud.

“But if this has been going on for ages… why weren’t V.I.L.E. aware of this by now?” El topo questioned. “Weren’t we active globally?”

“Now that I think about it, none of any missions we or any other students committed took place here within the last year.” tigresse continued. “It’s as if someone knows about the situation in Paris and V.I.L.E. and made precautions to ensure that neither of them crossed paths.”

“But to do that… you need to be a trusted member of V.I.L.E.'s higher ups and special agents” the three said that last part.

“Sacre bleu. Corruption within a corrupt organisation. Who would have thought.” le chèvre and El topo laughed, whilst Mime mimed a laughing face.

“It isn’t funny if the V.I.L.E. agents stationed here are aware of us being targets and presumed dead.” they all shut up. “Dennis, make a list of every person we know who works for V.I.L.E., we need to know who we might be up against.” Sonia ordered, whilst the mime took a notepad and scribbled furiously on it. “In the meantime, we should act like tourists, since we technically are and try to get more information.”

“Agreed.” the two male responded, all of them unaware that someone was spying on them.  “ I warned them.” the figure mused quietly in a playful tone.


	2. taking the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the quartet take a tour round Paris, and encounter a familiar face.  
> Ladybug meets a potential ally

It was late in the evening that mime bomb finished the list of all the people related to V.I.L.E they've known. Only Mayor Bourgeois, Camilla and Darkclaw were from here, the two former being an acquaintances of them, while the latter is their special agent said to have disappeared on a mission some time ago in the area, As well as being Tigress's former mentor.

“So we better be aware of them, in case we cross paths with them.” Alexandre stated.

“Even her?” El topo pointed at the last name. “She’s said to have betrayed them and died about 15 years ago.”

“Like we’ve been hunted and proclaimed dead.” Tigresse responded in a delusional manner. “We may be lucky to find her alive.”

“Well anyway, we better not drop our guards.” le chèvre intervened. “Lest we find ourselves in V.I.L.E.’s hands.” they all accepted this before resting their heads. The next morning, the group were heading out to get familiar with the area. Alexandre led the group as their translator. They went across the Eiffel tower, the seine and the Louvre. At the last destination, they encountered someone they feared even more than V.I.L.E. agents. A familiar A.C.M.E. agent

“Excusez moi, est ce que tu sais quelque chose envers la mystérieuse femme en rouge?” a young black haired woman in a short trench coat asked (Excuse me, do you know anything about the mysterious lady in red?)

“Pardon, pouvez vous être plus claire? On avait entendu plusieurs personnes sous le nom du femme en rouge.” Alexandre asked, not wanting to make random assumptions. (I’m sorry, can you clarify for us. We’ve heard of several people known as the lady in red.)

“Ah, pardon. J’en parler de Carmen Sandiego.” the woman answered. (Ah, sorry. I’m talking about Carmen Sandiego.)

All of them were surprised “Pourquoi, est t’elle la?” (why, is she here?)

“Non, c’est juste que je cherche pour quelque chose qui peut me donner des liens sur elle et sa passé.” the young women responded. “Mon ancienne employeur est trop têtue de voir en dehors de ses actes pour voir qu’elle est plus qu’une petite voleuse.” (No, it’s just that I’m looking for something to link towards her and her past.) (My previous employer was too stubborn to see past her actions to see she’s far more than a petty thief.)

They were silently relieved. They didn’t want Carmen on their tail, cause whenever she’s around, V.I.L.E. is in the middle of their heist. As far as they are concerned, getting away from V.IL.E.’s heist is their priority.

Alexandre looked at his friends, who all nodded negatively. “Je suis désolé, mais on n’a pas d’information sur elle.” Alexandre lied. (I’m sorry, but we have no information concerning her.)

“Eh bien, merci pour votre temps.” the woman sighed as she left. (Oh well, thank you for your time.)

The four were surprised by her lack of recognition whilst Alexandre explained to them what she said. But maybe it was because, back when they worked for V.I.L.E., they were mostly stealthy as f-

“Hang on, didn’t we originally think that Carmen worked for A.C.M.E. when she left, didn’t we?” Marco asked, causing them to realise something.

“Mon dieu, she was leading them as well as us the whole time.” Alexandre responded in shock. “And she said that her old boss kept thinking that she was merely a thief.”

“If the faculty hears of this, they will be rolling in disappointment.” Sonia smirked. “Especially the countess, who would definitely deny any information from someone dressed that poorly. A.C.M.E. really let themselves go in the fashion departem-” she was interrupted when Dennis handed her his phone which read:

CrimeNet file #3821

Name :Julia Argent

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Partner: Chase Devineaux (former, twice); Zari (former)

Status of A.C.M.E. : resigned

“Hold on, she resigned?” Sonia muttered.

“What/Quoi?” both males turned and looked over her shoulder. “For what reason?”

“Doesn’t say,” Sonia replied. “But it looks like we can trust her… for now. At least A.C.M.E. isn’t onto us. Looks like she’s going rogue… like us. But enough about them, let's continue sightseeing, we need to maintain our cover. Jean pau- Alexander, lead the way.”

“Mon plaisir.” he replied. (My pleasure.)

They continued walking, where they unfortunately encountered some wrenching noises.

“Mais bien sur je connais Carmen, elle m’a vole de mon père il n’y a que quelques ans, quand elle est en Amérique.” A brunette girl with a horrible haircut resembling sausages told someone else, who is also a brunette but this one had glasses and a neater haircut. ( But of course I know Carmen, she stole from my father several years ago, when he’s in America.)

“mince, tu la connais. A quoi ressemble-t-elle?” the other brunette asked (Damn, you know her. What does she look like?)

“Bien sûr, c’est une caucasienne qui porte un manteau et un chapeau rouge, un foulard et des cheveux noirs.” the first one answered (of course, she’s a caucasian who wears a red coat and hat, a scarf and has black hair.)

“merci. cela fera un excellent contenu pour mon blog.” the other brunette thanked (thanks, this will make great content for my blog.)

“De rien, Alya. c’est bien ce soir?” the first asked, to which the other girl, Alya, nodded.(no need, alya. It is tonight, right?)

Both girls then took their own way, Alexandre motioned everyone to return to their flat. When they arrived, Sonia went up to him with concern.

“What did they say about Carmen?” she asked.

“She claims to know her, but she gave the other person, Alya, the wrong details.” Alexandre replied.

“What?” both Sonia and Marco said in shock.

“Yep, and she bought it.” Alexandre continued. “They’ll be doing something for her blog tonight.” Dennis went up to his phone to look up any Alyas. Seconds later, he had a deadpan look on him as he handed over his phone.

“The ladyblog… again?” they looked for any interview concerning any girl that matched the other’s physique.

“Ah, right here.” Marco responded as he pointed towards numerous interviews.

“Looks like a popular figure on the blog.” Sonia noticed “but for every one of these interviews, no one can comment.”

“How odd. She seems to me to be the kind that likes getting attention.” Marco commented.

“Which one: Alya Cesaire or Lila… Rossi.” Alexandre asked. “... why does the last name ring a bell?”

“Hang on, it says she’s related to a Italian diplomat.” Marco noted. “Does that mean she’s possibly related to-”

“-Lillianna ‘Lilith’ Rossi.” the three commented.

“Son of a… rrgh. Another V.I.L.E. agent here. We came here to get away from them, not to get into another-” Sonia growled. “That’s it, I'm going out tonight as Tigresse.” this earned some shocked responses from the other three.

“Are you mad? With several V.I.L.E. agents presumably onto us, we can’t just waltz out as our V.I.L.E. personas.” Le chèvre responded.

“If that’s the case, we’d be caught the moment we’re here. Plus, I could always use this opportunity to teach the hero some proper techniques while I can.” Sonia replied, as she opened her bag to get out her old uniform and mask.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ladybug was tired of everything. First, Lila was lying as usual, and her teacher punished her with remedial classes with a new professor, even though the teacher was actually nice and understanding. Then, when her and her former bestie were fighting again, she swore up and down she researched, even when she decided to block all incoming comments so as to protect Lila from cyberbullying. Then Chat was pushing his luck again for a third time, saying that they’re soulmates. She would’ve quit if master Fu didn’t threaten her to reveal her identity to Chat noir.

But at least she has people on her side. Her parents had already deduced that Lila is a liar, for some unexplained reason, plus Luka and Kagami trust her. Chloe is technically on her side, but she somehow fears her father’s side business. She’s contemplating to be under Audrey’s

She’s about to go on her nightly patrol when someone appeared behind her.

“So, your the Fabled Ladybug.” a feminine voice spoke from behind, but she couldn’t see anyone. “You look… younger than I expected.”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“So long as you don’t tell me your real one, I won’t tell mine.” the voice carried on, but she did feel someone when she stepped back. She looked up to see a young woman with white hair, her eyes masked by orange cat goggles with green lenses.

“But you can call me… Tigresse.”


	3. training and recrutement

“Why are you here, tigresse?” she asked, cynically.

“Why to train you.” she stated. “I’ve only heard of you for a day, and I’m disappointed. I only came so you can get some proper training.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“You don’t. I’m not your ally or anything. I’m more neutral against these… akumas.” Tigresse proclaimed “I’m what some call a thief. I’ve committed more crimes than the world knows. And you’re the first to know of me.”

“Considering what you just said, I’m beginning to doubt your claims.” Ladybug replied sarcastically. She soon felt a pair of sharp claws ripped her suit open at the hips.

“And I doubt that you could survive my claws.” she spoke back. “So you might need some self defense and reflexes while I’m here.”

“...fine.” Ladybug relented. After several minutes of training, Chat noir arrived.

“Milady, i’ve arrived for our Dat… who’s she?” he asked.

“I’m a neutral character, training her in the art of fighting.”

“Oh, thank god.” he sighed in relief. “I thought that you’re a new ally, because MiLady, we need to talk about allies.”

“Chat, we need allies we can trust, not just people we know.” Ladybug replied

“But what about Rena rouge and Carapace, they can be trusted.” he retaliated.

“Would one who would gather source from a li-”

“Oh my god, ladybug, can’t we just ignore her, she hasn’t hurt-”

“If the next word is ‘anyone’, i’ll slap you because she can hurt people’s reputations. And what about Marinette?”

“She’s too stubborn to admit she’s wrong not to use the high road, she’ll just become collateral damage eventually.” he admitted with pride. Ladybug’s eyes twitched in shock, unaware that tigresse's eyes twitched in anger.  _ She makes the best macarons i’ve tasted, you b*****d. _ Before anyone noticed, Chat was on the ground pinned down by tigresse.

“Insult her one more time, and you’ll know what my claws can do against flesh, and trust me when I say they can cut through trees in one swipe.” she threatened.

“One wrong move, and I’ll warn the guardian and tell him to take your miraculous away.” he threatened her. She worn a look of confusion for a split second, then used her poker face on him

“Do it, I dare you.” she told him in a cold tone.

“I can still use catalysme on you.” he threatened.

“You’re gonna kill me just for some petty reason.” she laughed off, unaware of what exactly this cataclysme is exactly.

“It’s you who’s petty.” he retorted “I’ve only provided the truth.”

“Oh, so you only insulted someone who values honesty-”

“Honesty will get you nowhere, father taught me that.”

“- then you’re a lost cause. Whoever trusted is is worse than an idiot.” she said.

“Fine I warn you, better find a way to keep your miraculous.” Chat said as he left by pole vaulting.

“Credit where it’s due, I’m impressed by the staff’s everchanging length.” Tigresse responded. “But he’s so incompetent that he can’t even stick to a single threat. Why must you put up with him?”

“Because if I complain to the guardian, he’ll tatle my identity to him. He supports Chat’s claim that we’re soulmates.” she responded.

“Do you have any allies you can trust, other than him?” the thief asked.

“Well, we have Ryukku, who possess the powers of the weather, and Vipereon, who possess the powers to rewind time.” Ladybug explained. While all of this seems grandiose, Tigresse saw the powers of creation and destruction from the blog. “Aren’t you afraid of losing your miraculous.”

“I doubt it, because I don’t exactly have a miraculous.” Tigresse proclaimed. “This is all tech.”

“Wha-Wha-What?” Ladybug was surprised, surely she was using a tiger themed miraculous, although the lack of a weapon or a substitute could’ve been a dead giveaway. “Who made this?”

“An old employer of mine.” she responded. “She made this, and many others.”

“Is it possible to meet it’s creator?”

“That would be problematic since… they wanted the heads of mine and my associates, for almost botching a job terribly.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. You weren’t involved. And you shouldn’t apologize for something you had no control over.” Tigresse Proclaimed. “Besides, I only came to make you stronger, I’ll see you later.”

“How would we see each other again?”

“Simple, one of my associates is a mime. He’ll give you the directions. Until then.” she left from the shadows.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Marinette’s father went up to them for possible work experience.

“Alors, qui veut faire quoi?” the father asked them politely. (So who wants to do what?)

“Bon, Moi et Marco peut être derrière le registre, et Marco peut aider avec des client étrangères.” Alexandre responded. “Il a aussi une attitude Zen, alors ca lui permet de lui être amicable avec les clients.” (Well, me and Marco can be behind the register, and Marco can help with foreign clients.)(He also has a Zen attitude, so it allows him to be friendly with customers.)

Tom then went up to Sonia and Dennis. “Et sinon ces deux là, veut-ils aider avec le boulangerie?” (And these two, will they help with the bakery?”)

Alexandre went up to them in hushed voices, then he returned to the older man. “Dennis peut aider avec les informatiques, et Sonia peut être assistante , ou sinon peut occuper des clients disons difficultés.” (Dennis can help with computers, and Sonia can be an assistant, or else can occupy customers say difficulties)

“Parfait, je vous voit Lundi pour votre premier garde” tom spoke. (perfect, I'll be seeing you all on monday for your first shift.)

Soon, Mai came down and stuffed a croissant in her mouth while rushing out . “GoobyeI’mlateseeyouallafterschool.” was all she said as she left.

“Why is Mari saying she’s late for school… it’s the weekend.” Marco asked. Alexandre went up to her parents to understand the situation.

“Pourquoi est votre fille Marinette est venu comme l'éclaire et dit qu'elle est en retard. Ce n’est pas un jour scolaire aujourd'hui, non?” ( Why did your daughter Marinette just ran out as quick as lightning and saying she is late. This is not a school day today, no? )

“Apparemment, elle est venu de recevoir de classes de rattrapages cet semaine, mise en place par sa maîtresse et le directeur de l'école, pour des raison semblant irrationnelle envers les enseignants.” the mother replied. (Apparently, she came to receive remedial classes this week, set up by her teacher and the principal of the school, for reasons seemingly irrational towards teachers)

“Mince, elle na pas de chance.” Alexandre cursed

"So, did I hear that correctly, or did they not say that she just had detention" asked Marco, trying to understand the parents.

"Worse, remedial classes, for unreassonable reasons." Alexandre replied.

"My god, what is happening in that school that they'll just give remedial classes on a weekend?" Sonia asked in annoyance

~~~~~~

Marinette was running late for her remedial classes, even though it was a Saturday.  _ Seriously, who on earth gave them permission to host these classes ON THE WEEKEND.  _ She thought to herself. She entered the class to see a young woman in her 20s with short black hair and glass.

“Ah, vous devrait être madmoiselle… Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correcte?” the woman asked. “Pardonner moi, mais je t’ai déjà vu ici et je ne t’ai pas encore vu comme un fauteur de troubles.” (Ah, you must be miss...Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct?)(Pardon me, but I’ve seen you before and I don’t see you as a troublemaker.)

“Ouais, tu dois vraiment être perspicace.” the student replied. (Yeah, you must really be perceptive.)

“Bon, je doit quand même faire mon travail, donc je vous donne des exercices fourni pour la duration du cours.” the older woman responded. (well, I have to do my job anyway, so I’ll just give you some exercises for the duration of the class.)

Whilst the young child was doing her job, the teacher couldn’t help but think about the circumstance surrounding the poor child. The girl was an ace student, her only flaw being her tardiness. But the teacher believed that she’s a troublesome student, thus why she was here in the first place. She only came here to be a history teacher, but the principal thought it would be more fitting for her to be a remedial teacher. Well, there goes her second degree in ancient history.

“Dites-moi Marinette, pour quelle raison, autre que les retards, votre professeur pense que c’est nécessaire pour vous de prendre des cours de rattrapage?” she asked. (tell me Marinette, what reason, other than lateness, did your teacher think it was necessary for you to take remedial classes?)

“... Elle pense que je ne fais pas mon travail en tant qu’étudiant modèle, ainsi que le fait que je ne fais pas mon poids dans les classes .” (She thinks I'm not doing my job as a model student, as well as the fact that I'm not pulling my weight in classes)

“Que veut tu dire d’étudiant modèle?” the teacher asked. (what do you mean by model student?)

“La prof dit que je devrais être un exemple pour les autres étudiants, et que je devrais faire des commissions gratuits pour eux, quelque soit s’ils sont mes amis ou non.” Marinette replied.

(The teacher says that I should be an example to other students, and that I should do free commissions for them, regardless of whether they are my friends or not)

“Est ce que vos collègues vous a payer avec quelque chose autre que des monnaies?” (Did your classmates ever repay you with something other than currencies)

“...Non.” the young girl replied (...no)

“...Je vais donc l’appeler quand je le revois la prochaine fois. Votre cours est finis, je te revois le semaine prochaine.” the teacher stated. As Mari left, she thanked the teacher for understanding her. (So I’ll call him when I see him next time. Your class is over, I’ll see you next week)

“J’ai toujours besoin de l’information nécessaire pour quoi que ce soit, aussi petit soit-il.” (I always need the necessary information for anything, no matter how small it may be)

~~~~

Late in the night, a certain red hair was on her computer, researching her fellow co-worker. When she found something, she smirked.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? An A.C.M.E. agent? No no no, that wouldn’t do. We need our model student to grow from the disorder we expect her to deal in order to become OUR own V.I.L.E. agent, powerful enough to defeat either Black sheep and Darkclaw.” she muttered. She stood up and rinsed her hair, revealing black hair instead of red.

“These old fools didn’t even notice that I’m not my sister at all. One simple accident and a cover up from the cleaners was all it takes to steal that expendable puppet. Ah, why I miss the good old days where there was no democracy when planning a heist. All decisions were made by one alone.” she laughed maniacally, low enough so that the neighbors have no clue.

“Soon, there will be no more A.C.M.E. OR V.I.L.E., once we break Ladybug's spirit, our masterplan will be executed. The faculty will not know what hit them.”


	4. a true claw-tastrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the former V.I.L.E. agents meet Marinette's classmates, and Tigresse fights her first akuma.

It was late in the evening when Ladybug arrived at their usual meet up for checking up on the team. Unfortunately, chat noir and master Fu also came to ‘check up’ on them ~~chastisising them~~. It was going mild, even when chat noir proposes to bring back Rena rouge and Carapace… until a new acquaintance appears.

“So this is the guardian, is it?” tigresse asked. “I expected more than an old man in a hawaiian shirt.”

“You better be careful about what you say.” he said, offended. “Or you might end up losing your miraculous.”

“Even if this is even outside of your jurisdiction?” she scoffed.

“Maybe we can peacefully talk before going all out.” the teal colored snake themed hero intervened before things went ugly. “I’m vipereon, the user of the snake miraculous. And this is Ryukko, the dragon miraculous user.”

“You all may call me Tigresse.” she responded. She notes that ryuko resembles a certain faculty member she knows.

“Yeah, well Tigresse, we would like to know more about you.” chat responds in a condescending manner.

“Very well. See this tree.” she points at a nearby tree, then proceeds to walk towards it, and slashes through it using her hand, causing a very visible claw mark right through its bark. “This happens towards anyone who gets on my bad side.”

“Well, I can clearly do better than that.” chat Noir said in a condescending manner.

“But can it work on humans.” she commented. “And it could leave them alive.”

 _Only that was a rare occasion._ Tigresse thought.

“Alright, can we not be at each other’s throat.” luka politely asked.

“...sure, beside’s, I’ve got better things to do than babysit an infantile , so ta-da.” and Tigresse disappeared.

“Finally, we got rid of her.” chat spoke. “We don’t really need her, do we?”

“I’m glad we might not.” the guardian responded. “There is something not quite right about her.”

“What do you mean?” Ladybug asked.

“I agree with him.” Chat responded “I don’t trust her.”

“She seems dangerous, Ladybug. She could turn against us at any moment.” the guardian reasoned.

“Well, I trust her... for now, that is.” Ladybug responds. “We need all the help we can get to defeat Hawkmoth.”

“But what happens after, what would she do to us?” Chat asked.

“We’ll get to that afterwards.” Ladybug replies. “after all, someone told me that the best advice to these circumstances is to take the high road.”

“But that won’t stop her-”

“Whatever, Chat, we can deal with her later.” Ladybug said as she escaped.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, there was a rush in customer service in the bakery.

“Voici vos croissants. Merci et au revoir.” Alexandre spoke as he gave their order and the customer left.

“Voici votre ordre. Adios.” Marco finished off as his left as well.

“Merci de votre présence et à bientôt." Mari spoke.

"J'espère vous revoir bientôt.” Sonia spoke as she tried to put on her best polite facade. (it wasn’t the best but it was satisfactory.)

Soon, the number of customers began to dwindle and the rush died down. However, some kids decided to waltz in. Mari, rather wisely, decided to hide from them.

“Hé vous deux, avez-vous vu Maribitch?” the girl they recognised as the Ladyblogger spoke to Marco and Alexandre. (hey you two, have you seen Maribitch?)

“nous n’avons aucune idée de qui vous parlez.” Alexandre tells them. "Pourriez-vous peut-être utiliser un langage moins vulgaire.” (we have no idea who you're talking about.)(Could you perhaps use less vulgar language.)

“Ne nous mentez pas, nous savons que ce lâche d’une brute est ici, elle vit ici.” another teen, this one having a red sweater and blond dyed hair spoke. This made the ex-V.I.L.E. quartet slightly pissed. (“Don’t lie to us, we know that coward of a bully is here, she lives here.”)

“S’il vous plaît, baissez d’un ton. Nous avons des clients ici.” Marco pleaded to them.

“On s’en fout d’eux” another teen with blonde hair, this one having rock star motif clothes, spoke. (we don’t fucking care about them)

“Écoutez-moi bien, petits voyous. On pourrait tous vous jeter dehors pour avoir perturbé la pièce, alors taisez-vous.” Sonia spoke back in anger (Listen here, you little punks. We could throw you all out for disrupting the piece, so shut the fuck up.)

“Juste essayé sur nous” (just try us, bit-)

Before she could finish the sentence, Sonia threw them all out of the front door. “Vous payera pour vos insolences.” Cried one of the students. Sonia couldn’t care less, she had enough of them. She was about to return when she encountered a blonde boy with designer clothes coming up to her.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça à eux?" he demanded. (why did you do that to them?)

“Parce qu’ils n’ont pas écouté mes avertissements.” Sonia replies. (because they didn’t heed my warnings.)

“J’en sais cela, mais ce n’est pas une raison de les jeter dehors. Ce sont les amis de Mari” He complained. “Et s’ils seront akumatisé. Est ce que tu sera content.” (I know that, but that’s not a reason to throw them out. They’re Mair’s friends.)

“Je serais plutôt concernée s’il sont akumatisé parce qu’ils ne voient pas la réalité." Sonia countered. “Et il me semble que vous avez une définition étrange des amis si c’est comme ça que vous les défendez” (I would be more concerned if they get akumatized because they don’t see the reality of the situation.) (And it would seem to me that you have a strange definition of friends if that's how you defend them)

“Mais les faire souffrir ne les fera pas mieux se comporter.” Adrien tried to reason with her. Sonia was about to speak when they felt an explosion happened nearby. They left the room

To see a giant stone monster wrecking havoc. (But making them suffer won’t make them behave better.)

“Ah mince,” adrien spoke. “Tu vois ce que tu as fait maintenant. Ivan est akumatisé encore une fois.” (welp) (You see what you’ve done now. Ivan is akumatized again.)

“Et alors, tu a dit encore une fois, est ce qu’il est akumatisé avant ou est ce que c’est son premier fois.” Sonia looked at him with skepticism. (And then, you said again, is he akumatized before or is it his first time.)

“J’espère que cela pèsera sur votre conscience.” Adrien said in a menacing voice as he left. (I hope this will weight down on your conscious)

“I doubt he knows what he’s on about.” Sonia mutters as she walks back to the bakery, only to watch in horror as the akuma charges towards the sale place.

“Nooooooo.” she cried as the akuma jumped and smashed into the balcony and tried to break it’s way in. she hides away as Ladybug comes up and knocks him off. She sighed in relief. The akuma, now angered, goes off against Ladybug. Surprisingly, chat noir joined in the fight as well.

“The akuma is Ivan Bruel, again. Seems to be akumatized after being thrown out of a bakery for unfair reasons.” he responds. This statement made Sonia furious, furious enough to imagine thousands of scenarios on how to kill him and get rid of his body, all without grabbing V.I.L.E.’s attention. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu from the statement. “Still, it’s Ivan, so we can beat him easily.” Chat continued. “So easily that I’ll join in free of charge.”

Ladybug, on her half, was fed up with the constant accusation thrown at her, all while nobody but her parents would listen to her. She was crossed with his attitude, but the guardian had nothing against him, despite her complaints. 

“Chat, just focus on the battle for now.” she ordered. “We may have beaten him before, but that doesn’t mean we can slack off when fighting him. For all we know, he could’ve been upgraded.”

“Yeah, fat chance that’ll happen.” Chat boldly spoke as he charged at the akuma, only to be pushed away by a shockwave produced by Stoneheart slamming his fist to the ground. Ladybug facepalmed at his incompetence, and so did Sonia. Soon, Ladybug landed near Sonia.

“Miss, you need to leave, this isn’t safe.” Ladybug pleaded.

“But what about Marinette, she was the akumas target.” Sonia spoke to her. “She’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve her wrath.”

Ladybug blushed at the fact that someone else in her life believed her. She leaps back into battle when she finds that Chat had resorted to push the akuma away using his staff, into a fishing area. At one point the akuma had tumbled unto a professional looking learner car.

She decided it was time to cast her lucky charm, which is a red cat mask with black spots, one which, despite the color scheme, seems to be very familiar to her.

Meanwhile, at the car wreck.

“Would you sink zat ze chief will believe us eef we tell hair zat a stahne giant hahd fahllen onto ze cahr zey prahvided fahr ze dreeving clahsses, or aht least will ze eensurahnce people?” asked a man in a suit to his companion.

Elsewhere, Sonia sees the lucky charm from one of the many alleyways in the city, she decides to use the opportunity to don her Tigresse alter ego and help Ladybug from the shadows. She had only fully put on her suit and mask when Ladybug approached her.

“Tigresse, thank goodness, we need you.” Ladybug spoke to her. “My lucky charm tells me that we need you to immobilise him enough to get his akuma item.”

“...fine, but on one condition.” Tigresse relented. “I would prefer to work in secret. That would mean that I’m not shown to the public in any ways.”

“Well, I’ll try to get Alya away from you, so I can uphold my end.” she responds.

“Oh, and I’m still not your ally, I’m only doing this because the akuma is attacking someone I have some degree of care” Tigresse commented

“We need you to cut down a net onto him.” Ladybug points at a large net hanging off of a nearby fishing crane.

“Target in sight.” Tigresse replies as she takes her position on top of the crane. She then sees the ladyblog reporter arriving at the scene, but ladybug arrives to block her view of the former thief. As the akuma was in the net’s range, she sliced the rope that held the net as the latter fell down on the akuma. The akuma struggled to get free. Tigresse fled the scene as the two heroes went to the akuma and broke the object, purifying the akuma butterfly and reversed the damage. Tigresse retreated to her flat. She stops at the alleyway behind it to change out, when she encounters Marinette afterwards at the entrance.

“I see that you’re safe.” Sonia spoke out.

“So are you.” she replies. They had a light banter before they retreated to their flats. At her flat, Sonia meets up with her roommates. 

“So, where are you, Sonia?” Alexandre asked.

“Officially, gone for shelter. Unofficially, I helped ladybug deal with the akuma with the promise of covering up any of my involvement from the blog.”

“Good to know, we have to keep some way of maintaining our secrecy, we don’t want V.I.L.E. to know we’re here.” Marco replies

~~~~~~~~

Ladybug was nervous at the press conference that evening. Sure, she had done her fair share of press reports time to time, but this was the first time after Heroes day, where most of her allies had their identities revealed. She calmed herself as she was called on stage. The questions were rather tame, despite the constant please of returning the old temp heroes like Rena and Carapace (guess who asked)... until she was asked the following question.

“How exactly was today’s akuma defeated? We've seen you away from the battle after you cast lucky charm.” one reporter asked. 

“Well...” Ladybug was remembering what excuse she used, as she promised her not to mention Tigresse. “... My lucky vision told me to be patient, as the net was tangling on the edge of the crane, moments away from falling when we arrived.” she lied.

“Oh, but Mi’lady, I believe you forgot something.” chat noir spoke out.

“Oh, what would that thing be?” Ladybug asked, feigning ignorance.

“That the net was cut down by a third party, named Tigresse.” Chat blurted out to the public. Ladybug gasped as she tries to avoid the subject, to no avail.

“Chat, who is this Tigresse?” a reporter asked.

“She is a rogue miraculous user who would belittle the guardian’s choices.” he explained to Ladybug’s shock and despair. “She wears a tiger mask and has sharp claws.”

“Would we be likely to see this Tigresse person again?” a reporter asked.

Ladybug attempts to diffuse the situation. “Well, she prefers to work in the shado-”

“I would hope not.” Chat replies. “She would belittle our training every now, especially towards me and the guardian. I’ve sent all pics I have on her to the Ladyblog”

“I’m afraid our time is up, bug out.” Ladybug spoke as she dragged Chat noir out of the press. At a private spot, she confronts him.

“What the hell chat?” she asked him.

“What, the public needed to know about her.” he responds nonchalantly.

“But she didn’t want to be outed to the public,” Ladybug spoke angrily to him. “What if Hawkmoth knows of her.”

“He won’t, he doesn’t follow the Ladyblog.” Chat boasted. “Besides, she’s got a lot of attitude problems, so she needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Besides, she promised you to keep her secret, not me.”

Somewhere else

“I’M GONNA SKIN THAT FUCKING CAT ALIVE.” screamed Sonia

~~~~~~~~

“Miss bellum,” Troll responds through the screen. “I may have concerning news for you.”

“What do you have, I’m busy.” the indian mad scientist spoke to him as she tries to hide the cat videos she was watching.

“Pardon my sudden intrusion, but I may have a clue on tigress's location.” the koreen hacker spoke to the faculty member.

“Send a file containing everything to me, I’ll contact the rest of the faculty.” Sara ordered.

Later, at the main room

“You better have a good reason for calling us at this time of night.” Countess Cleo exclaims as she shows up at her seat.

“Rest assure, I do.”

“Well, stop beating around the bushes.” coach brunt spoke.

“Remember when four of Black sheep’s-”

“Carmen, Sara.” brunt interrupted.

“-Carmen former classmates have ran off before we could make them an example of what would happen if greater mistakes are made.” the indian mad scientist continued. “Well, our reliable hacker the troll has found at least one of them, that one being Tigresse.”

“Oh. and where in the world would our former cat be?” Maelstrom asked

“According to the blog that was forwarded to you, she’s in Paris.” Sara bellum answers. The other members looked at the blog.

“Are you sure this blog is reliable?” countess Cleo asked. “This blog is full of random bollocks.”

Sara bellum looks at the blog. “Ah, I sent the wrong link, I meant the recent press video, not the general blog.” Sara went to the main screen and typed in something. It showed a recent livestream and a page on Tigresse, showing very few but clear pictures, clear enough to recognize their former agent.

“Well, looks like we’ll be visiting Paris soon.” maelstrom commented.

~~~~~~

“Hey red, I’ve got news for you.” player spoke through the comms.

“I hear you Player, what is it?” Carmen asked. 

“You remember you former pal, Tigresse?”

“Yeah, why.”

“She’s been spotted in Paris, and she’s… helping people?” player replies.

“...Player, are you sure she’s our Tigresse?”

“Positive, her description matches the hero Tigresse. Judging from her new colleagues reaction, she wasn't supposed to be made aware to the public.”

“Definitely her. Who are her new colleagues?” Carmen asked, interested by Tigress's new approach in her early retirement.

“They are called… Ladybug and Chat noir.”

“Ladybug and chat noir?” Shadow san spoke in “... do ladybug wear earrings, and Chat noir a ring?”

“Yeah,” player answered. “why?”

“...Carmen, we need to head to Paris immediately.” the former V.I.L.E. faculty member spoke in a worried voice.

~~~~~~

In paris, a certain woman was reviewing the footage collected by Chat noir, specifically on its newest ‘member’

“Looks like my little Sheena really is here.” she commented. “I would like to see how my little apprentice has grown.”


	5. Tortuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a temporary miraculous hero joins the frey... freight.. frai- what ever, crew.  
> A certain rogue comtemplates a visit.  
> and there was someone you all from the comment section missed in last chapter.

Carmen was a woman of many things:

Former V.I.L.E. student? Yes.

Super thief anti hero with high morals? Yes

Founder of the black sheep foundation? Yes

Willing to stop criminal organisations from reaching their goals? Yes

An old woman with black hair, white skin and an orange scarf? Nope

But somehow, this ladyblog reporter believes everything this ‘lila’ person she hasn’t heard of. And that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part is that this reporter doesn’t have any sense of self preservation, willing to head towards the scene of the battle instead of protecting herself.

Carmen looks at Ladybug, respecting her as a sensible hero. Her partner, chat Noir, is the complete opposite, prefering to not show up at all when he’s rejected for the umpteenth time. This cat themed hero doesn’t seem to have any sense of boundaries.

“So, shadow san, you seem to be worried about the ladybug earrings and the cat ring.” she asked him.

“Yes, as those two are the embodiment of the universe combined. The earrings grant the user the power of creation, the ring grants the power of destruction.” he stated. “Combined together… can grant the user a wish.”

“Woah, a wish.” Ivy, one of the twins spoke. “Like, can you wish for anything.”

“There’s no limit on what you could wish for.” he responded. “One of the few examples were, prior to the feudal era, a town used it to wish that their agriculture would never be ruined by the weather, another was a kingdom that used it to wish to make their defences impenetrable.”

“Wicked. Where are those places now?” Zack, the other twin, asked.

“You’ll find the first one, Pompeii, in ruins because of the sudden volcanic activities back then,” the former assassin answered.“ the other, Atlantis, would be somewhere in the oceans.” At those points, the twins' excitement died down from shock.

“I take it that there was supposed to be some side effects to those wishes.” Carmen asked.

“For every action born from a wish demands a reaction.” he explains. “That is what the universe demands without exception.”

“Anyway, Red,” the player interrupted. “I’m in the middle of a comment war with the ladyblog’s creator”

“Since when did you get in a comment war?” Carmen asked.

“Ever since I Hacked in to disable any software that blocks commenting on the interviews.” he responds. “Anyway, your flight will be in 24 hours… 1 hour before mine.” The last part was spoken in a reluctant tone.

“yours?” Carmen asked.

“Red, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” he spoke. “Mom and Dad decided that I’m spending too much time alone in my room, which means goodbye homeschool, hello public school... abroad.”

“That... may take some getting used to.” Carmen responds.

“Or not,” he replies. “Phone, laptop, I’m planning to stay in contact. Plus, the school is somewhere in Paris, so I won’t be far from the action.”

“I appreciate that, but school comes first.” she spoke. 

“Says the dropout.” Player replies

“Crimeschool doesn’t count.” carmen responds “And you know I’m all about education.”

“Well, I can't be late for the trip to the airport. I'll book your flight on the way” Player spoke as he turned off his computers and left.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the evening in Paris, and Ladybug was going to do her nightly patrol, where she would’ve had Chat with her. But he was, like usual, a no show. She decides to look over by the Eiffel tower so as to wait for him. It was a few minutes when she saw a familiar civilian ( that she saw in her civilian life, she believed was Marco) waving at her. She descended to check.

“Is there a problem, civilian?” she asked.

“Not exactly a problem to me,” the person responded “but there was a mime by a nearby alley around the 18th arrondissement that seems to express interest in meeting you.”

Ladybug was confused. “A mime? What would a mime-” she asked when she remembered something

_ one of my associates is a mime. He’ll give you the directions _

“Thanks for notifying this to me, civilian. Could you lead me to the mime.” Ladybug asked.

“Certainly, senorita.” he responds as he walks her to the destination. Halfway through, however, an explosion happened nearby. They both see a familiar sight.

It was Alya, or rather Lady-wifi.

“I’ll find that trolling loser, wherever that wanker is.” she screamed, as she used her phone to type something. Ladybug swung her yoyo towards her phone, trying to reel it in.

“Ladybug, stop. I need to find that tasteless hack, whoever he is.” she screamed as she gripped her phone even tighter. Ladybug soon finds that she lost her hold on the phone and that the akuma had teleported somewhere else.

“Argh, where is she now.” she muttered. “Well, no time to hang around, Lucky charm.” she chanted as a shell based wallet appeared. She understood that she has to get the shell hero… but she knows that Nino isn’t in Paris, and that she doesn’t feel like getting Carapace. 

She swung to Fu’s place and took the turtle miraculous.

She opened the wallet to see a photo of Marco next to a large green hexagon with a V in it, but his name says Antonio. Confused, she turned to where she last saw him, only to find the place empty, with only an open manhole to suggest someone fled the scene in a suspicious manner. She heads down and sees Marco/Antonio running away, though she couldn’t tell if it was because he was caught up in or to get away from the action. She took a shortcut to catch up with him, which surprised him.

“Hola, Ladybug” he spoke. “To what do I owe this surprising encounter.”

“Monsieur Antonio, is it?” she asked. Marco jumped from shock, but resumed his calm posture. “No, it’s Marco.”

Marie looks at the contents of the wallet, skeptical at first. She decided to leave it for the moment as she extended her arm to show him a marked box. “Whatever it is, I present to you the turtle miraculous of protection. When the battle's done, you’ll return the miraculous to me.”

Marco/Antonio looked at her and the miraculous. “Why me?”

“Because the other holder isn’t available, and my miraculous tells me to get you the miraculous.”

Marco thought to himself for a minute before he shrugs and grabs the bracelet. Suddenly, a green turtle-bug thing appeared before him.

“Hello agai- your not my usual holder.” the kwami responds.

“No, pequeñín.” he responds. “I’m his replacement.”

“Well, I’m Wayzz, the turtle kwami of wisdom.” the kwami went on. “Say wayzz, shell on to transform, and shell off to revert back. Your power is Shellter, which makes a giant dome”

“Ok.” He responds as he puts the bracelet on him. “Wayzz, Shell on.”

Within moments, he’s enveloped by green light. When the light calmed down, he had a dark green armor bodysuit, complete with a green shell-like shield on his back. His face has green snow goggles covering the upper part of it, the lower part covered by a face mask.

“Cool, eh, you do have a new name planned?” she asked. “You know, to hide your identity.”

He pondered for a moment. “Tortuga, senorita.”

“Wonderful, now let’s go and find her.” Ladybug spoke as they exited the sewers. They got near the arc de triomphe where Lady wifi is last seen, according to twitter.

“Ladybug, please don’t-” she topped herself when she saw Tortuga. “WHO IS THAT?” she screeched in surprise.

“Tortuga, Madam-”

“DON’T ‘MADAM’ ME” she screeched angrily, before she lunged at him. He avoided her by stepping to the right.

“Mi’lady, I’ve heard something wrong, what’s going o-” Chat noir asked as he casually strolled into the scene, stopping when he saw Tortuga. “MI’LADY, THAT’S NOT CARAPACE.”

“Correct, I’m Tortuga.” he calmly replied. “I hope we get to know each other better-”.

“DIE YOU CUN-” Lady Wifi screamed at him as she lunged, though she was interrupted by the intervention of Tigresse.

“Hey, you, what are you doing here?” Chat asked angrily.

“Because of you, I now have no reason to hide in the shadow, asshole. I never asked to be in the light” she angrily spoke back. As both feline people argued between each other, with ladybug trying to diffuse the situation, LW was busy attempting to attack Tortuga, only for him to whack her with his shield on the head, knocking her out instantly.

“You did not protect the face.” he calmly spoke, whilst examining her. “Hey, senorita Ladybug, what’s her object again?”

Ladybug looked at him, briefly in shock, before recomposing herself. “It’s her phone.” she answered.

Tortuga took her phone and handed it to ladybug. Moments later, a swarm of Ladybugs enveloped the areas which she had affected in the battle. Soon, chat noir went up to ladybug.

“Mi’lady, what the fuck?” he asked as he pointed towards the turtle hero.

“Well,Nino was out of town.” she answered. “I had to make do.”

“But we have Kaalki.” he reasoned aloud. “Surely we can teleport to him.”

“Excuse me.” Tortuge spoke timidly between them. “What should I do with the miraculous?”

“Give it back, it’s not yours.” Chat spoke harshly.

“While I may agree on that for the moment,” the turtle hero calmly spoke. “what makes you-”

“No excuses, just hand it over.” Chat ordered. 

“Wayzz, shell off.” Tortuga spoke as he reluctantly took off the miraculous. Thought the detransformation was diverted by Tigresse.

“What’s wrong with Tortuga?” she asked, causing an offended Chat to turn to her.

“None of your business.” he responds.

“Oh, it is actually, because you brought me into this.” _fucking_ _ wanker _ . 

“Tch, so what, I don’t owe you anything.” he scoffed.

“You do actually.”

And they kept on bickering, especially after Ladybug had to wedge between them.

~~~~~~

Chief had no idea about what had happened now. 

It started with trying to locate Carmen Sandiego after the bonfire night fiasco, when Braithwaite was revealed to be a traitor. Then there was the gap in their efficiency once Julia left, though Tamara believed it was only a matter of time she’ll return, whether it would be when Carmen is behind bars or not.

However, during this week, she noticed that one of the driver learner cars that ACME supplied was shown as totaled in the inventory, one which was given to one reinstated agent. She sighed and was about to call him so he could explain himself when the inventory suddenly changed its status to mildly broken.

She did not buy the fact that there was a stone monster that was rampaging around, smashing into the driver car in the process, nor that the restoration was caused by a swarm of Ladybugs that just appeared all of a sudden.

When his driving instructor told her he wasn’t lying, she wanted to know what those two were smoking during their break.

However, one of the desk agent had caught wind of a possible Carmen clue within their area, so she had the reinstated agent stationed in Paris to gather more clues, despite the warnings that the source was unreliable. S he was determined to get through whatever mystery surrounds the scarlet thief.

After all, it was his turf, and it was also where he had a witness during his first encounter with her, around 18 months ago (who was somehow released without clear information afterwards, which was the same for that one in Venice more recently).

They still have no idea who that witness was, but he remembered quite clearly what he looks like.

Chief hopes that the Graham fellow in Reykjavik would get them to Carmen quicker than him.

~~~~~~~~

Somewhere, in the Hebredis archepelago.

“Why is Roundabout still here?” Countess cloe asked. “And where is Dr Bellum?”

“I’m afraid that there were some malfunctions with the memory wiping stuff, so she went to her lab to fetch some replacement parts.” Maelstrom announced “While she’s gone, both he and Neel will attempt to prove their worth.”

“Well said, Gunnar.” Nigel spoke. “Anyway, while we’ve been through this morbid memory wiping nonsense, I have a cracking caper in play, which would benefit us in many ways.”

“Oh, and how so, Roundabout?” Brunt asked.

“Simple.” he answered. “As I said to Gunnar, the heist Will take place in Paris-”

“Where she’s last seen, having a change of ‘path’.” Countess interrupted.

“Exactly.” He took back the stage. “Though exposing her can be some sort of revenge, it will cause us to be briefly revealed, So we can’t exactly call her out. BUT, we can simply make her disappear, with Chat as a scapegoat, given their interaction.”

“His cataclysme will make a perfect cover up for murder.” Gunnar mused. “A little spec of dust and his bad luck will be turned against-”

“THERE is something else.” he interrupted. “Paris is also home to many fancy establishment, such as-”

“The Louvre?” Cleo asked, hope filled her eyes.

“Sadly, that’s not the case… that’s plan C.” he continued. “Plan A involves a freshly delivered shipment of chineese gold, and plan B involves the Palais Garnier.”

“And much like I spoke before… this time, failure is no longer an option.” Gunnar threatened, causing the former deputy of british secret service to be anxious.

“Now I know why you’re giving him a second chance.” brunt responds as the two women are giving Nigel predatory looks, feeding of his kakorrhaphiophobia.

“Rest assured, Gunnar, I won’t fail this time. Now that the operatives are on their way now.” Roundabout spoke as outside, a helicopter had just set off, with Neel inside alongside a mature woman wearing dark sunglasses.


End file.
